Choice
by MangoMania
Summary: AU. Because there was nothing left to say.


Disclaimer: I want cupcakes.

Wrote this in 1 and a half hour, started about 11.30. I just decided that I would try and finish an oneshot in one night, just because.

About the story - this is a sort of alternative universe and is in no way assoicated with the storyline. Well, a bit. The characters are still the same, but not. Oh well, just read. And if you don't get it, just use your imagination! That's what I did 8D

I just pulled this out of my ass, so I'm sorry for any potentional grammar mistakes etc. I'm a bit tired. After all, it's 01.00 AM.

---

1

---

The girl stood in front of the shabby door, as if hesitant whether or not she should knock. But if one would have looked deeper into her eyes, seen her at a closer distance, they would not miss the predatory glint in her eyes.

Something akin to a drained expression passed over her stormy, sun-brown eyes but it vanished and left her eyes hardened.

The girl knocked.

It took exactly 6.9 seconds for the door to open. A face hidden by the dark took one, two looks at her, then allowed her to come in. The door closed with a swift movement and a _click._

She followed him into the apartment with a careful approach. Her steps were guarded, as if she did not know what to expect. The face, who had shown to belong to a middle-aged man, huffed at her.

"No need to be so careful, miss. Ya' don't have a'thing to be afraid of in here."

The girl stiffened slightly, but continued to follow him. The man muttered about 'no respect to their elders these days, kids' along with other reproaches.

Finally they had come to the end of the apartment, a hall with dim lightning showing a narrow pass way that led toward a hard-wooden door.

"Go ahead."

Her black hair followed her movement as she started towards the door. Looking back, the man was gone.

She let her hand gently push down the doorknob.

A desk filled with piles of papers, an old Persian carpet and a man in his thirties smiling kindly at her as she entered. Her posture immediately relaxed, even though she still kept a bit of her reserved demeanour.

"You can go ahead, Kyoko-chan. He's not busy at the moment."

Her eyes studied him, taking in every little detail, searching for any noticeable change. It had been long.

Far too long, she now realized.

"Thank you… Yashiro."

He nodded and got back to his work.

With her back turned to him, she hesitantly stopped for a fraction of a second in front of the largest door yet. It was made of sturdy wood and had an old feel to it.

She… liked it.

Without bothering to knock, she went straight into the room. A pair of the darkest chocolate-brown she'd ever seen and always known darted up from where they had been and took in her image. She walked to the centre of the room so that she faced the man. His hair was still dyed the same mahogany colour, she noted and decided to get right down to business.

"I would like to ask a favor of you."

His attention didn't waver for a second.

"What?"

"There is a fight I can't win on my own…" the words hurt, and he knew it, but also that she deserved it, "and I need some help."

At last, he let his mask slip for a second as he showed her the comforting smile she had missed for a lifetime.

"Of course."

---

2

---

"Are you sure about this?"

She eyed him for a second before reverting her eyes to the target.

_Bang!_

"Positive."

"There are-"

_BANG!_

"- other ways to solve this, Kyoko."

BANG!

She took off her earmuffs and gazed at him for a while.

"I know" she said quietly and went pass him.

His smiles were no longer as frequent.

---

3

---

There was nothing more to say.

He had done her favor and so had she, once upon a time. They were even now.

It was just moments before her goal would be reached and they stood there, still, holding each other.

They both remembered themselves, long ago, in a time which no longer belonged to them.

_--I can't forgive him--_

_--…What am I going to do…?--_

_--please don't push me away, I--_

_--I still can't--!_

_--Are you sure?--_

"Are you sure?" he caressed her neck as he said it to her ear. She closed her eyes, knowing fully well that there was no going back now.

"Yes."

He let go of her then, the warmth of his embrace leaving her. In her hands was a something small enough to remain unnoticed under casual clothing, but powerful enough to kill a man.

She had pictured this moment, imagined to let an insane grin leave her lips, but nothing came.

Only silence.

---

BAM

---

Only silence.


End file.
